OUT OF THE ORDINARY
by ChAssYLyNn
Summary: MAX AND THE FLOCK GO AROUND THE COUNTRY FLAUNTING THERE WINGS, ALL THE WHILE THE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN THE 3 ELDER MEMBERS GETS NEARLY UNBEARABLE IS ITEX REALLY GONE, OR IS SOMEONE GOING TO TAKE THERE PLACE? I'M NO GOOD WITH SUMMARY JUST READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Ordinary

The flock want somewhere to be safe, but they no it isn't possible, or is it? Iggy has an idea, what if they do the opposite of "stay low" and do it completely random. Now lets through in some teenage hormones, and see where it takes them. Rated M for lemons later.

Chapter 1

Max pov

"Angel, you are old enough for me to have to not tell you to use your powers against your brother" Max said. This is really getting ridiculous. Gazzy is just going to have to build up a better mind block. "So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Nudge. "I don't know yet there haven't been anything from the voice, and I've been thinking of idea but its not finished yet. You guys go ahead and get breakfast and go down to the river if you like."

I heard several thanks max, and out of the clearing they flew. At the moment we were in some heavily wooded areas in West Virginia. All that was around was animals and us. Nothing else. At all. It was a really good place, but you know us never one place for too long so I had to find a place for us to go, and not get caught in the process. Which brings me back to reality.

"Fang, Iggy, can I see talk to you guys a minute?" "Sure what is it? You were kinda dazed there for a minute, voice" asked fang.

"I want to talk to you and Iggy over here. Hey! Nudge were going for a flight , we'll be back, keep an eye on angel and gazzy." "Where you going max? When will you be back, I mean if your going to be gone long I want to go so does…." Gazzy had thankfully covered her mouth. She still was very talkative, after five years, her sixteen year old mouth still couldn't shut up. "We will be about an hour or two."

Without even checking I took flight, after all these years I knew without a doubt that they would follow without hesitation. Sure enough I heard the wind shift around there wings, I glanced back and there they were right behind me. Iggy was still blind, and very tall. He hit a growth spurt the summer we saved the world,(doesn't that sound crazy) and he shot up to nearly 6'3. And then there is the dark haired, dark eyed man flying next to him. Fang. Nothing ever did come between us. Nothing. Which I plan to remedy really soon. I watched as he gracefully turned and glided on the air currents, without so much as twitching a feather. His flying is by far the best of the flock.

We landed by a small stream next to a really large oak. "Alright boys I have a problem and your going to help me fix it. I want to find a way to stay safe and I am losing my mind trying to find a way to keep us a secret, and safe and everything else. We are the oldest so it is up to us. I may be leader but you guys are both nineteen too, and you can help."

"What? Max we've been through this, there is nowhere for us. We don't have a choice." "Fang, your such an optimist. Now think, Iggy what about you. If you think of anything I want us to really think about it and see if it can be done. I want the details worked out and the place ready before we even think of telling the kids."

"Max, I know the drill, but I think I have an idea, and it's a little crazy. Ok it's a lot crazy." "Spit it out Iggy."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you. " I glanced at fang and he was just a clueless as a I was. By the expression on iggy's face it was going to be a shocker.

"What If we show up in the news like all over the country, in different places that are totally random, just to through off anyone, all the while we find an abandon house somewhere and fix it up. That way we have a home, but we still get to go places. And we don't have to travel all the time but just enough to keep our wings in the newspapers."

By this point I was doing my best not to scream. We can't possibly let people see our wings, I mean come on jeez. This was a really, wait what if we could. I mean the traveling would through them (them being anyone left of itex, or anyone like them who want to kill us.) off.

"Fang, what about you, what do you think, cause I want both of your opinions"

Fangs Pov

"Alright I'm up for it. Anything's better than sitting around doing nothing." I told her. I saw her look between me and Iggy and I knew what she was thinking. But I wasn't going there unless she did first. She would kick my ass for even thinking it. "So I guess we have a plan, but we need to work the kinks out. Like the random places they need to be kinda big, and we need to find that safe house to build up." After what seemed like a few minutes I saw not only I had dazed off but so had Iggy. I could tell there was something bothering both of them but I couldn't be sure it was the same thing bothering me. I mean well it was the same with Iggy but Max, I'm not so sure. If you haven't figured out what it is yet, I'll spell it out for you me and Iggy are seriously deprived H-O-R-N-Y teenagers. And you know what, guess who we both want….


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Ordinary

The flock want somewhere to be safe, but they no it isn't possible, or is it? Iggy has an idea, what if they do the opposite of "stay low" and do it completely random. Now lets through in some teenage hormones, and see where it takes them. Rated M for lemons later.

Chapter 1

Max pov

"Angel, you are old enough for me to have to not tell you to use your powers against your brother" Max said. This is really getting ridiculous. Gazzy is just going to have to build up a better mind block. "So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Nudge. "I don't know yet there haven't been anything from the voice, and I've been thinking of idea but its not finished yet. You guys go ahead and get breakfast and go down to the river if you like."

I heard several thanks max, and out of the clearing they flew. At the moment we were in some heavily wooded areas in West Virginia. All that was around was animals and us. Nothing else. At all. It was a really good place, but you know us never one place for too long so I had to find a place for us to go, and not get caught in the process. Which brings me back to reality.

"Fang, Iggy, can I see talk to you guys a minute?" "Sure what is it? You were kinda dazed there for a minute, voice" asked fang.

"I want to talk to you and Iggy over here. Hey! Nudge were going for a flight , we'll be back, keep an eye on angel and gazzy." "Where you going max? When will you be back, I mean if your going to be gone long I want to go so does…." Gazzy had thankfully covered her mouth. She still was very talkative, after five years, her sixteen year old mouth still couldn't shut up. "We will be about an hour or two."

Without even checking I took flight, after all these years I knew without a doubt that they would follow without hesitation. Sure enough I heard the wind shift around there wings, I glanced back and there they were right behind me. Iggy was still blind, and very tall. He hit a growth spurt the summer we saved the world,(doesn't that sound crazy) and he shot up to nearly 6'3. And then there is the dark haired, dark eyed man flying next to him. Fang. Nothing ever did come between us. Nothing. Which I plan to remedy really soon. I watched as he gracefully turned and glided on the air currents, without so much as twitching a feather. His flying is by far the best of the flock.

We landed by a small stream next to a really large oak. "Alright boys I have a problem and your going to help me fix it. I want to find a way to stay safe and I am losing my mind trying to find a way to keep us a secret, and safe and everything else. We are the oldest so it is up to us. I may be leader but you guys are both nineteen too, and you can help."

"What? Max we've been through this, there is nowhere for us. We don't have a choice." "Fang, your such an optimist. Now think, Iggy what about you. If you think of anything I want us to really think about it and see if it can be done. I want the details worked out and the place ready before we even think of telling the kids."

"Max, I know the drill, but I think I have an idea, and it's a little crazy. Ok it's a lot crazy." "Spit it out Iggy."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you. " I glanced at fang and he was just a clueless as a I was. By the expression on iggy's face it was going to be a shocker.

"What If we show up in the news like all over the country, in different places that are totally random, just to through off anyone, all the while we find an abandon house somewhere and fix it up. That way we have a home, but we still get to go places. And we don't have to travel all the time but just enough to keep our wings in the newspapers."

By this point I was doing my best not to scream. We can't possibly let people see our wings, I mean come on jeez. This was a really, wait what if we could. I mean the traveling would through them (them being anyone left of itex, or anyone like them who want to kill us.) off.

"Fang, what about you, what do you think, cause I want both of your opinions"

Fangs Pov

"Alright I'm up for it. Anything's better than sitting around doing nothing." I told her. I saw her look between me and Iggy and I knew what she was thinking. But I wasn't going there unless she did first. She would kick my ass for even thinking it. "So I guess we have a plan, but we need to work the kinks out. Like the random places they need to be kinda big, and we need to find that safe house to build up." After what seemed like a few minutes I saw not only I had dazed off but so had Iggy. I could tell there was something bothering both of them but I couldn't be sure it was the same thing bothering me. I mean well it was the same with Iggy but Max, I'm not so sure. If you haven't figured out what it is yet, I'll spell it out for you me and Iggy are seriously deprived H-O-R-N-Y teenagers. And you know what, guess who we both want….

Chapter two

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT AND ANYTHING YOU DONT KNOW IF YOU DONT KNOW IT ALREADY ITS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE IS THE **

**PRECIOUS PROPERTY OF JAMES PATTERSON. **

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED INCOURAGEMENT PLEASE PLEASE I WILLSEND YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES (TEHEE)!**

Have I ever mentioned how wonderful flying is? NO, well let me tell you it is amazing. You soar as if your weightless, gliding along on currents, feeling the wind beneath your feathers gosh its amazing. Flying is what I'm doing now, its amazing but try it for several hours and it gets tiring. After my little chat with the guys we've decided that

this is what were going to do. That little chat was over a week ago. We are trying to research areas to expose ourselves. (that sounded perverted didn't it) The general idea is for us to make big headlines to through off itex, and there affiliates. All the while we have a nice little house where a bunch of bird-people can be safe. Not all of us will be exposed at the same time, just two or three. The remaining flock members will be at the house making it inhabitable. Why you ask? We want this to be permanent, or at least last for a long time.

That is one problem that is semi-fixed, the other problem is more immediate. And not so easy to fix. There is no way possible the boys will go for it, and I can't believe I am even thinking about it myself, but oh god I can't help think about it, dream about it, and want it desperately.

The boys in question are at this moment talking amongst themselves and I'm not sure I trust them. I really just need a release. They will never go for this. All I need to do is consintrate on me. I will just do it myself.

Fangs POV

"Iggy there is no way we can get away with it, I know Max and she will shit seven different colors"

"Very colorful analogy Fang but I'm telling you it will work we just have to do it right and be very very careful."

"Iggy are you sure your up to doing this, I mean neither one of us has ever done it let alone with more than one person. And to be honest as much as a turn on it is it is also a major nerve getter."

We were flying really close keeping our wings insync so as not to be heard by the others. If someone was to see us they would have seen two guys completely opposite.

I was dark skinned, dark eyes, dark hair, dark wings; Iggy on the other hand was very light skinned, blue eyes always cloudy, and strawberry blonde hair, and light tan wings. Each of us a complete opposite of the other.

"What if we just sort of get her really turned on and then just sort of go with it. Let her make the decision, cause come on she has to be as frustrated about this as we are.

She is also our age with no one to relieve her urges. So why dont we just go with it" Iggy said. "Do you have your mind block up? Cause Angel keeps glancing back, and giving us very peculiar looks." "Yea, fang I do. I don't ever talk about this unless I do, she refuses to keep her mind to herself. Thats probably why she's looking at us funny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry but for some reason it will not let me post my complete chapters so sorry for the mess up hope it fixes soon.**

**And again I do not own this, i wish i did, but maybe in another life if i'm lucky:)**

MAXS POV

"Sorry Max, they've got me blocked. I cant get anything." "Thats ok baby, you tried. I know there up to something, and I probably don't really want to know"

I looked over at Gazzy who looked like he was going to fall out of the sky. He looked so tired. "Hey Gaz, you all right?"

"Sure Max, just a little tired. And hungry, can we settle for the night?"

"Alright we land at the nearest town, find somewhere to eat, and we'll splurge tonite and get a hotel room"

Boy do I know how to make a couple bird kids happy, give 'em food, and a bed and they will love you forever.

After finally locating a Pizza Hut, we got a large a piece, and headed to the nearest hotel to eat. We headed for a Best Western. (hey its cheap and they have a free breakfast) We got into the hotel and for some reason this really old man wouldn't give us a room. "I am sorry but I cant in good consience give you a room" he said.

This guy is pissing me off. What is it for him to decide. After I argued with him for some time fang and iggy stepped up and told me to go check on gazzy. As I turned around I saw my little Angel smiling sweetly at the old man. Oh well.

It wasnt long before we were in our rooms, and eating pizza. We sat around for what seemed like forever talking about everything and nothing. I decided i would put Angel, Gazzy and Nudge in one room, and Fang, Iggy and I would take the other. I didnt recieve any objections, The younger kids showered and before long were out like a light.

"Thank God they are asleep. So what do you two want to do? Watch T.V. or do you just want to turn in?" I asked the two very gorgeous guys sitting on the bed. "Uhh... It doesnt matter, but you should go shower first. We'll decide what to _do when you get done." _He smiled as he said this and thats when I knew something was definately up.

I got my t-shirt to sleep in and a pair of very short boy-shorts, and headed to the shower. I turned on the radio just to have some noise so they wouldn't here me. Adjusting the water I stepped in and went to heaven. The hot water running down my body felt like heaven, my wings twitched as the water rolled off my feathers.

**Lemon**

As I started to rub my body, I felt the urge come again. So I decided since they couldnt hear me I would take care of that urge myself. I began by gently rubbing my nipples until the peaks were visible, (This really does fell good,) with one hand i continued to kneed my nipple while the other hand made its way to my core. Gently stroking my nub I realized how wet I already was. In and out I pressed my finger until i could hardly stand it, but I continued. All the while I pulled and tugged at my nipples. A small groan escaped my lips, And thats when TWO bodies stepped into the shower...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys thank you for the reviews

**Hey you guys thank you for the reviews. I only got four but I'm still hopeful. On the upside I've had almost two-hundred hits! Yayyy! **

**Once again I don't own it. (Crying) But I can dream about it….**

**Please review, it wont take long, so just hit the little purple button******

**And I have posted a poll on my page so come and vote so I'll know which way to take this, if you don't it'll go my way and it still might. we'll see.**

Chapter 4

Fangs POV

We were really pushing our luck. I really hope she doesn't kill us. Iggy and I decided to go in to the bathroom after her. We gave her time to do her thing, and we undressed, and walked into the bathroom and what met my eyes,(and iggy's ears) was so erotic. There she was giving herself her first orgasm, with the water rolling off of her body, and her eyes closed in pleasure, and those little sounds that escaped her mouth was enough to send everything on my body on end. Glancing over at Iggy I see he also has heard her, and well he has a good imagination.

We quietly stepped over to the shower and stepped in.

Max's POV

I was nearing something, something I wanted very badly. As I continued my administrations, I could feel the heat pouring through my body and centering at my core. As I reached my peak, I heard someone come into the bathroom. I turned and saw Fang and Iggy getting into the shower.

"Uhhh, guys excuse me? What in the hell are you doing in here?" I knew something was up, I just didn't know it was what I wanted. But I am going to torment them for a little while before I let them know it.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys thank you for the reviews

I tried to act cool and not totally flip out I mean cause I'm Max and nothing gets to me, but this is a little crazy. "One of you two sexy ass boys hand me my towel then you guys can have it. Just try to keep it down." With that I smiled, winked and walked into our room. I swear their chins hit the floor. It was priceless.

Before I was even out of the bathroom I heard them whispering. Well I was going to have to tell them. Oh god here they come STILL NAKED. They both started hurrying up getting dressed, and they looked maybe a little hurt. Uh oh I didn't mean to hurt them.

Well I guess here goes…..

"Guys?"

"What max?" they both said. They looked really embarrassed. "guys look I'll tell you straight up, what I want is a fuck buddy. That's it. Nothing else. I don't need a boyfriend. All I need is your body. And It will never be all three of us. I just couldn't bring myself to do that. Not yet, anyway…"

Fang started to say something but was interrupted by Iggy. " Max I cant take it anymore, I need pussy, it's as simple as that I figured you'd kill me if I even attempted to do this buddy system with Nudge, and you're the only one available. Its that simple."

"fang what about you?"

"Iggy leave please go see nudge." Fang said. Uh oh. He looked directly at me. And before Iggy was out the door he was inches from my face. He didn't even give me time to talk he just ripped my clothes off and threw me to the bed. Oh God this is gonna be good.

**Lemon**

His mouth raved my mouth. His tongue dancing inside my mouth, and his hands playing with my nipples. His mouth traveled down my jaw line sending fire trailing wherever his lips went. He didn't give me time to think, all I could do was moan his name, and run my fingers through his hair. His hot lips continued there way down my body he stopped at my nipples kissing them and rolling his tongue around them and gently tugging with his teeth, my head was spinning, and my core was dripping. I needed him, and I guess I vocalized that want cause he chuckled and said "not yet, I'm not finished yet" And oh god was he right. He placed his fingers at my opening and I saw stars. He began to move his fingers in and out and then his mouth replaced fingers. My body was practically weeping for him. I couldn't take it anymore My vision went cloudy, and my body was finially reaching heaven. And then he was holding himself over me and whispering "this is gonna hurt, I'm sorry" and then with no warning he buried himself inside me. It wasn't as bad as I thought. He stopped to give me time to adjust, and before long the pleasure came and I started to move my hips. He started to move in and out going really slowly, at torturing pace. My body was alive for the first time and I was in extacy, "faster, fang," and he obeyed. I wanted on top he was having all the fun. Simple to fix. And I flipped us, he was shoked.

I began by nibbling my way down his body, and then looking directly in his eyes I lowered myself onto him. He gave a sharp intake of breath which only powered my orgasm building. I rode him slowly and then I would speed up and when he was nearing his end I would nearly stop. He was very patient with me until that point and then all I knew was he had me pinned against the wall and my legs were rapped around his waist and he was pounding me harder with each thrust. My mind blanked, and I felt him pulsing inside me. Which means he flew to the heavens with me…..


	6. authors note

A/N Sorry Guys and Thanks

**A/N Sorry Guys and Thanks**

**Alright first things first, thanks to you guys I'm really happy I've got over 600 hits and plenty of reviews and that makes me really happy and want to continue the story. Second I didn't know the story was hard to read so thanks to ****toph&max for letting me know that. I could read it fine but that's probably cause I wrote it. Duh me. So from now I will try and do better. Next I was wondering if there is anyone of my readers who are interested in proofing(editing, new ideas,etc) my chapters before I post them. If anyone is interested in helping me with this story than you can email me or message me. My email address is on my page so feel free. And lastly I have classes Monday-Wendesday and I write on Thursday-Sunday. I will try to get as many chapters in as I can during those days. If I cant get them posted I'll at least write them and I can post during between classes. So let me know you guys. I thank you for sticking with me. I'll try to fix the next chapters so there readable. Again I am truly sorry this is my first fanfic so you guys feel free to give me pointers and tell me If something could be improved. **

**I'm going to write the next chapter tonight, so I'll try to have it finished and posted by Saturday evening. **

**Thanks again, **

**Chassy Lynn **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey you guys let me tell you I've hit 750 hits

**A/N: Hey you guys let me tell you I've hit 750 hits!! That's great. I am so happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I can dream can't I?**

**Chapter 6**

**Iggy's POV**

Well shit I got kicked out of the room. So I'm stuck on my own in the middle of the night out in the hallway until they're finished. Did I tell you that I'm blind? Well I am, and did you know that when a person has one ability dimmed the others are heightened? So what that means in plain English is I can hear everything, every whimper, moan, grunt, and the squeaks of the bed. Well I really wish I couldn't. I mean c'mon if you were as _frustrated_ as I am and in my situation you would be going nuts. To say the least. I mean in a way I'm kinda glad, she choose Fang cause I don't like Max like that. She's hot sure, but it's just a little different, and I'm a lot desperate. So there you go. That's what I was thinking; I wasn't using my head, well at least not the right one.

I would really like to go flying, but it's kinda dangerous since no one knows where I am and it would really suck if something happened and no one could find me. Well I have made up my mind; I have got to get my mind off of sex. And a night flight will help me cool down, for now.

Walking down to the younger kids' room, I knocked gently hoping Gazzy was still awake. He'd go with me gladly. With him lately he's always looking for excuses to get away for a little while. But I was knocked speechless by the scent that I caught as the door was opened. Lilacs. Only Nudge wore Lilacs.

"Iggy is something wrong? Something up with Max and Fang? Were are they? Should I wake the others?"

"Nudge!, Its ok I was just uhhhh..." I stuttered oh so coherently. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. Well I am but that's beneath the point.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to go for a flight; I just wanted to see if Gaz was interested, I don't hear him, is he awake?" I knew Gazzy was asleep I could hear his light snoring, but I had to have some reason for being at her door at midnight.

"Sorry Iggy but he and Angel both have been out for some time now. I was just watching TV. If you need someone to go with you I'd be happy to go, I love flying at night. I don't get a chance to do that much."

Uhh… what am I supposed to tell her? I don't want her to go cause I'm too horny right now? And she's the one person I don't need to be around. It's her I wanted to begin with. But Fang told me Max would flip. Oh god she's getting closer to me? I attempted to back up away from her so at least I could get her scent away from me, but she grabbed me before I could.

"Ig, what are you doing, can I go or not, you know what never mind I'm going and that's that. Come on in but be quiet, I gotta change my clothes."

"Why do you have to change, what do you have on?" I know I'm asking for it but I couldn't resist. If I can't have her in reality I can have her in my dreams.

"OH I'm in Gazzy's old t-shirt. I have to put on some jeans, and tie back my hair, then get a hoodie. It shouldn't take but like 2 minutes tops."

Why oh why I ask you did I want to know what's she's wearing?

Well true to her word we were off the balcony and in the air in less than 3 minutes. Good thing about being on the run most of your life, you understand time a lot better.

I wasn't really heading anywhere particular, just trying to concentrate on Gazzy's power. It was the one thing I could think of that was for sure to cool me off. It would of worked to if my sexual fantasy partner wasn't flying right next to me. I could hear her wings beating to the same rhythm as mine. Being this close to her, alone, at night, I don't think even Gazzy's power could help me now. I am in deep shit.

**NUDGE POV**

I was exhilarated to be out with Iggy alone. I have wanted an opportunity to get close to him for some time. But with everything else going on it hasn't been successful until tonight. I watched him flying next to me, unbelievably graceful for a blind guy. With wings. I indicated I wanted to land. A simple tap and he understood. I was heading for a place Angel found earlier after we had the pizza. It was overlooking the town and it was high up, easy to get to if you had wings.

We landed with ease. And I guided him to the other side of the plateau and sat down. Holding my breath I waited for him to say something. (that tells you something is up right, me not talking). He kept silent the only thing I could hear was our breathing and the low hum of the town in the distance. I looked at him and was surprised at how tense he was. His jaw clenched, he back and shoulders stiff. Well I thought, the point of this flight for me was to relax, and I can't do that with him so tense, and distant. Easy enough to fix. I scooted over close to him so that our legs were touching.

"Iggy, turn around. Now please." Best to be firm or he will be stubborn.

"Why Nudge?"

"Does it really matter Iggy, just do it." After successfully getting him turned around I started to rub his shoulders. From his shoulders down his back, and back up again. He visibly relaxed a little.

"Nudge, you don't know what your getting yourself into. I'm tense for a reason."

Does he think I'm stupid? That I didn't notice the bulge in his pants when I answered the door at the hotel? I know what he wants. But first he needs to just relax. "Iggy, just relax I know what I'm doing."

"No Nudge you don't, you don't have any idea. You don't understand that being next to you right now is torture. Just you being here is torture for me. I can hear your every move, I can smell your scent, that unique scent that is you. Lilacs, and musk. Its killing me sitting here knowing how close you are and having to restrain myself from doing what I want to do. I would love to take you in my arms and kiss you in places you've never been touched. I want to touch all the places that make you whimper. And when your moaning underneath me I want to slip inside you and take you to heaven. But I can't, and being here with you like this with those wants going on inside me its pure hell."

Hearing him say those things about me, and hearing him say what he wanted to do to me was what I had waited to hear for some time. "Then do it, I'm here, and want you to. Iggy, just kiss me. I just want you to love me tonight. Love me for now. Can you do that…"

**LEMON**

STILL NUDGE POV

He stood up and gently took my hand, raising me from the ground. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his body. Gently cupping my face he ran kisses along my cheek, jawline, eyes, and nose before finally my lips. I didn't wait for him to ask admission, but accepted him greedily. I fell into his lips, rapping my arms around his neck and holding on for life. He moved from my lips to my neck and I lost track of thought for a moment.

Then my shirt was gone, and he was kissing his way down to my breasts all the while unsnapping my bra in the back. He was good. When he began rubbing my nipples my mind went blank, then his mouth replaced his hands and I was gone. No more coherent thoughts, all I could think about was the heat he was creating inside me. The strong sense of needing something, and heat gathering at my core. He was gently suckling on my nipples, when my arms, of there own accord unbuttoned my jeans. He took this as an invitation and accepted. Moving his mouth up to kiss me again, he gently laid me down and came to rest at my side never taking his mouth from mine.

And then he rose above me and slid my jeans off. Running his hands back up my legs he trailed light kisses all the way up. His hands went to my thighs and I automatically tensed.

"Nudge you don't have to do this. If you want I'll stop now, just say the word. I don't want to force you to do this if you aren't ready."

When his hands reached my thighs reality set in. Oh god I was really doing this. "Iggy, I'm kinda scared. I know it hurts my first time. And what about protection."

He smiled, and took me in his arms and kissed me, saying " Its ok. Yes, it does hurt the first time, but that can't be helped. I'll be as gentle as I can for you. I would never want you hurting. And as for the protection I've got it too. This is ok nudge, if you don't want to now I'll understand."

"Iggy, I want you. That's all I know. Yeah I'm still scared, but I want this to be with you. No one else."

After that no more words were spoken. There weren't any need for them anymore.

He gently kissed her body. Her stomach and hips, and when he got to her core she was shaking. She gently opened her legs for him. When his fingers slipped inside her, her back arched and her hips jerked of there own violation. His lips were on her mouth now all the while his fingers were driving her crazy. And then she looked at him, sensing she was ready, he kissed her sweetly, and softly, and whispered "I'm sorry".

He slid inside her, and she felt something break and then a sharp pain. He didn't move, trying to give her a chance to adjust to his size. Before long the pleasure returned. Reaching up to kiss him she moved her hips and the dance began. In and out, he was doing to her everything he said and more. She could feel something building, with her whimpering she new it was close. Just out of reach. He picked up the pace, sliding in and out of her faster and harder. And with one final deep thrust they had reached heaven. And with that moment she knew she was in love with this man.

**A/N : OK SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS THIS CHAPTER ANY BETTER. SORRY THEY ARE MORE IN NUDGES POV THAN IGGY BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT SEX IS LIKE FROM A GUYS POV. SO I STUCK WITH WHAT I KNOW. **

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER WERE GETTING BACK ONTO THE MAIN PLOT. THERE WILL STILL BE NIGGY, AND FAX BUT NOT REALLY STRONG FOR A WHILE. GOTTA GET THE BALL ROLLING. OH AND A LITTLE HINT ITEX ISN'T GONE. IF THEY WERE IT WOULDN'T BE A GOOD STORY. SO THERE YOU GUYS GO. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !! I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE ILL POST AGAIN. I THINK. BUT EITHER WAY REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW I'M DOING OKAY AT THIS. AND CRITISM IS WELCOME. IT MAKES ME BETTER. **

**AND ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP WITH THE STORY, JUST MESSAGE OR EMAIL ME. **

**LOTS OF LOVE **

**CHASSY LYNN**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N SORRY YOU GUYS! I INTENDED TO HAVE AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS UP BY NOW. I HAD SOME TROUBLE WITH MY KIDS THAT I STILL HAVEN'T GOT COMPLETELY RESOLVED YET. **

**FANGS POV**

Well its been a week since me and max… well its been a week. She hasn't even said anything since that night, about IT anyway. We are currently looking for our safe haven. Nudge found a really good place, that we are currently checking out. (yeah max told nudge, she's old enough) Each of were inlisted with a job to do. I was currently trying to find our various appearance areas. Max says it has to be well planned and well executed. We can't go off half cocked. So here I am currently in front of a computer in the library. I figured a good place to show ourselves would be animal friendly places. And I do not mean zoos. I mean like national forests, they get a lot of attention, and they are some coverage for us to hide out in. Good idea to me. Max assigned Iggy and angel court house duty. They had to manage to get the deed from there. The house and land had been empty for several years. I told them they might be able to pay some due taxes and it would be ours legally. No mind control from angel, and besides if we have to use mind control, then we have to tell angel and gazzy. I personally do not see why we don't. They probably already know. They have to know about the house. I think max just doesn't want them to get there hopes up. Yet. Max assigned Nudge and Gazzy shopping duty. Gazzy was to get the essentials to clean the place up with and Nudge was required to get stuff like sheets blankets pillows, shampoo, dishes, that kind of thing. Needless to say they have already made several stops and are currently hiding there loot in the house. We are supposed to meet up in an hour.

**MAX POV**

"Okay guys, check what I've got." I yelled to all the bird kids. I didn't tell them what I was up to, I wanted it to be a surprise. I found out some really good information today and it took a lot of conoodling to get. As they all gathered around the small living room, each of them waiting impatiently for me to tell them. Angel was currently poking into my mind,

_Max, what is it?_

"Angel, your are 13 years old you have been using your abilities for a long time. And out of all these years of you using your abilities how many times have I told you that you are not to use them for your own personal information. They are to be used against the enemy, not each other."

_Okay Max, It's just sort of a habbit….._

"Max will you get on with it already, since we finally got the deed we need to start on this place." Iggy said.

"okay here goes guys, since we have officially got our house, then its time to see if itex is still out there. And before anyone says anything let me explain. As we fix this place up and make it inhabitable we are going to be taking turns and showing ourselves to the media to get itex's attention. We have to know if there gone. I know we haven't heard anything in a long time. But that doesn't mean there gone. So what we'll do is take turns two or three at a time, going to different places and showing off. Fang's got the list of area's that we need to visit. Nudge and gazzy are responsible for making sure everyone's pack is always ready. We'll make a schedule so that everyone actually gets to go somewhere."

"WHOAAAA!! Max are you serious? Even me and angel get to go."

"Yes gazzy, especially angel. Her power is the one needed more often. I figure we'll go in two groups and alternate every so often. Like we can put angel on one side, and maybe fang on the other. And the rest of us can take turns on who goes with who. That alright with everyone."

"Wait max, are you sure we want to do this, I mean we finially have a chance to be happy, the first time in a long time…" leave it to angel to bring in reality…

"Yes baby, we need to be sure there gone and there's not anyone taking there place."

"which brings me back to my surprise.. I went to the bank today. I had my account reviewed. (the max card) I was a little stunned to find out that my card account comes from a very LARGE account."

After I made this little announcement everyone took on a sorta aww look. Like they couldn' t believe it.

"So what I had them do was take a lot of money from the large account and put it in a separate account for us. I also had two more bank cards made for us, each group will get one to use on the trips. And each month a certain amount of money will be seperated from the large account and put into ours. That way we will have money even if for some crazy reason they realize that we have got a card, and there's money missing. We can even get jobs and put money into it if we ever need to."

**Fang's POV**

I wish I could concentrate on what max was saying I know its really important, but for some reason all I can see is her lips, the way they move. And remember what they taste like. Which causes me to remember what other parts of her body taste like. It's a good thing she doesn't know what I'm thinking about. I think I'm gonna corner her and see if I can have some fun….

**MAX'S POV**

The kids were getting everything in there rooms ready for bed. The walls were cleaned and the floors, and the little bunk beds that were in there when we got here. So all they really had to do was make the beds, and put away their meager belongings.. That's the next thing to do get them some stuff…

I happen to glance out the window, and I noticed the sun setting. Since I was smart enough to complete my room earlier I am free to do what I want… Walking outside I jumped up into an old oak tree right next to the river. It was very quiet up here. It was a good place to think, like what in the hell am I gonna do about Fang. What we did together was amazing, world shattering. But to really face the facts I'm scared. I don't want to give my entire self to him. I'm afraid if I give myself to him I'll lose me along the way. And I cant do that. All I have is me. Yes I have the flock to depend on but its not the same.

As I'm sitting here contempulating my life with Fang, said boy jumps up behind me flaring his wings out, grabbing me by the waist and takes flight…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER. MY KIDS WERE SICK, AND I HAD MIDTERMS.

MAX'S POV

I gave a little umph of surprise when he took off with me to god knows where. I was avoiding him for a reason. I just don't know what I wanted. I really think I'm in love with him, but I just don't know. I didn't want to think about it. I just want enjoy the feeling of flying in his arms. It was so soothing. So when he landed near a small sandy area next to the river I was a little mellowed out. I turned to look at him and he grabbed me and kisses me. Wow. I wanted to talk, I think I do anyway.

"Fang wait…" I mumbled. He wasn't paying attention. He was devouring my neck, and in the process making me incorehent and dizzy.

"yes max?"

Oh he answered me. Now what did I want? Oh yeah talk. "Fang wait slow down, can we talk first?"

He stopped and gave me a do-i-really-have-to look.

"ok what is it, if you say you don't want me, you are a lier."

For some reason I thought what he said was funny. I smiled at him, enjoying watching him squirm nervously. " I want to get something off my chest. Ok here goes. Just listen. You have always been there for me. No matter what it was I needed. A friend, a sidekick, or a second in command. You have been there. I think that I've had feelings for you all along, but for what ever reason I wouldn't act. But now that we've started something, I'm terrified."

FANGS POV

I sit there watching her eyes as she talked. She was fidgety. Nerves. And then the two words I thought I'd never hear come out of her mouth did. "I'm terrified."

"max you have no need to be terrified. Of me, or what we've started. I've always been around and I'll always be around. We cant say what we'll become in the future, but you should know by now I love you. As crazy as that sounds. We can take one day at a time and see where that leads us." I wanted her to understand that I loved her. Not just her body. I get it now, I have to love her. What we did last time wasn't about love. That was two horny teenagers getting a much needed orgasm explosion. So tonight I'll love her.

I pulled her into my arms and sat down with her on my lap. I began to kiss her slowly. Lips, eyes, jaw,neck, and that little spot that makes her whimper. I wanted to do this right. For her.

MAX'S POV

I was astounded. The way he talked made me believe him. And when he started to kiss me I didn't hesitate. But he stopped me.

"take it easy, tonight we do it my way. I'm going to make love to you. Tonight isn't close to what we did last time. It's different. I want you. Every bit of you. Not just your body."

I was lost. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the dance started again. Kisses here and there, and before I knew it we were both naked. He continued his exploration of my body, finding the peaks. He licked,and nibbled, all the while making my moan. His kisses trailed downward to my stomach, laying kisses in every spot. Then to my sudden surprise, he found my core. His fingers played and his tongue divoured. I was twisting and arching my back.

"Fang, now." I wanted him and I wanted him now. But he just looked up and began his trailing back up my body. Laying his lips and tongue on my body as he did. When his lips met mine I looked in his eyes, they were nearly black from passion. It was the one thing that made me do it. I flipped us over and slid his pants off. He got the picture and ripped off his shirt. I slid up his body, and positioned myself to take him. Looking at him, I slid him inside. This is heaven, or hell I'm not sure which but I loved it. I loved him. And my world tilted. I was laying on the ground and he was hovering over me, we were still connected.

He pulled me up against him, never stopping the rhythm I'd started. He continued kissing me and biting just enough that before long I was nearly there.

"Fang, I love you" I said and he gave one last hard plunge and sent my body convulsing, and my mouth moaning his name….

NUDGE POV

Iggy and I were sitting on the roof, doing absolutely nothing. It was wonderful. Until he opened his mouth and said "I hear something up the river a piece. I'm not sure what it is. Do you hear it. Its voices…"

I listened and I could barely make out any noise, but it was there…

"lets go see iggy, but we have to be quiet." I grabbed his hand, stood up, and jumped off the roof.

It didn't take us long to find a place to hide, to watch. In the branches of an old oak tree. Iggy, was listening, and I was watching. "iggy, is that THEM? Is that actually max, and fang." I just couldn't see it. I was amazed.There they were, naked, out in the open, and tangeled in each others limbs. With the moon shining you could see everything. He was pounding inside her, and she was clawing his back, and I could her her moaning and panting.

"Yeah its them, god I hate being blind."

"well do you want me to explain to you, or would you like to go somewhere and have our own little fun?" I watched his face to see what reaction I would get, he didn't answer. All he did was grab me and rip my clothes off. He didn't bother to take his completely off, just unzipped them and set his hard cock free. He didn't even bother to move us. We were still in the tree. Leaning against it, his back to the tree me on top of him. Before I could even think to studder he was ramming himself into me. This was the most exotic thing that's ever happened to me. I was trying to match his thrusts from beneath me, but he was to quick. I screamed his name as the strongest orgasm of my life hit me.

And that is when the shit hit the fan.

Fang pov

We were getting dressed, getting ready to fly home when we both stopped and stared at each other. Without so much as a word to her I knew who that was and so did she.

"Fang, that was Nudge wasn't it."

It wasn't a question. So I just shook my head, looked at her and pointed to the tree where the sound came from. Her eyes widened as she understood what I wanted to do. She smiled and snapped open her wings, me right behind her.

They were so involved they didn't even hear us approaching. They did when we landed on brach over from them.

"OH my god." Max was speechless. We both sat there and watched them watching us. And he didn't stop. They didn't care, that we were there. It was the most exoctic thing I'd ever seen, holding max, and watching him fuck nudge. And before I even knew what I was doing, max was on top of me and screaming my name……

(NEXT MORNING)

FANG POV

We had taken angel and gazzy up the river to swim, and the rest of us were bussy trying to figure went tonight to the first park, it was a couple hours flight there. They should be back within the day. Angel, Nudge, and Iggy were going tonight.

"Ok, so it doesn't mean anything. I love Fang. And it doesn't mean anything what we all did last night."

Nudge repeating the same thing, with the exeption of the 'I love fang' was 'I love iggy'.

I went ahead a told them what I thought. Hopefully they don't punch me. "Look guys its not abnormal for someone to get turned on by watching. Iggy an nudge watched us and didn't hesitate. We watched them and neither did we. It wasn't planned. And it doesn't matter."

Thankfully that ended the discussion. The other three were leaving in a little while.

We watched as they left, hoped for the best. They knew the plan get on anything that was veiwed by the public. We discovered later on while watching cnn that that wasn't very difficult. Seeing a picture of angel on tv I turned up to listen..

"_this little girl was spotted today just outside the Twin falls national park. We have no idea were she came from or what she is. Her and her two companions were FLYING over head and landed a few feet away from an old couple who happened to be filming there dog. There wings were enormous. This is the first sighting, if anyone sees these "angels" then please report it…."_

That was all we got before the 'angels' came through the door laughing so hard they were crying..


	10. author note

A/N: Hey guys I'm truly sorry I haven't been able to post anything new

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm truly sorry I haven't been able to post anything new. My internet died. Splat. And I have recently discovered the phenomenon that is TWILIGHT. For some reason I cant get my mojo going back into maximum ride. In fact, I got a one-shot for twilight that I need to type up and post, but before I do I promise to get another chapter or two up for this fanfic. I'm thinking action is next…. And I'm truly sorry for those of you who thought this was a chapter. I will try to get another chapter wrote tonight. **_

_**Oh and one more thing, if you guys would pleasse review… it means a whole lot to me if you do. Especially if you put it on fav's or alert it. Please you guys… ok I think that's it for now. I'll try to write more often now since my midterms are now over (took the last one Monday) and my kids are not sick anymore… so bye guys…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: HEY GUYS SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. BUT HARDLY ANYONE REVIEWED. AT ALL. SO FROM NOW ON IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE I'M GONNA NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS. AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DID. IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW SOMEONE LIKES THIS..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it…wish I did. **_

_**Max's Pov**_

I was taking way too long in the shower, but I didn't care. I needed some time to think and come up with a plan. So far it's been two weeks since Angel, Nudge, and Iggy returned. Turned out it was rather easy. Some old guy was the first to see Angel and thought that was exactly what she was—an angel. He grabbed his chest thinking he was dying. Apparently Iggy thought this was hilarious. But still I expected some sort of reaction from someone by now. I don't know exactly who, Itex, the government, anyone. But nothing so far…

Walking back into the living room I heard the girls discussing something I wasn't exactly comfortable with.

"Angel, it's not like that honestly. You're a big girl now, you know how it's done."

"It sounds disgusting. Why would anyone do that?"

Wait, what? Why does Angel want to know this and why is it so important now?

"Hey guys. What are you two talking about?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Umm, Max you're not going to like this… But well here goes. Angel-read-my-mind-while-I-was-thinking-about-having-sex-with-Iggy-and-she-was-curious."

It took some serious restraint on my part not to go berserk. Major kudos for me.

"Okay, what did you want to know? And Nudge, I'm not finished with you yet, but you should leave for a little while. I'll come find you when I'm finished with Angel."

We watched as she slowly made her way out of the house; she was saying I'm sorry so low it could barely be heard. I didn't even know what to say, so I figured one problem at a time. Right now that problem is Angel's curiosity. On top of all the other stuff I have to deal with, Nudge has to get Angel worried about sex. Great. I just love being the leader. (Did you catch that sarcasm?)

"Go ahead, Angel. What's up?" I watched her fidget and fumble for a minute. I suppose she was deciding which to ask first.

"Umm, Max, what about me? And Gazzy? I know what happens. We've already had that talk. But I was thinking you have Fang, and Nudge has Iggy. What about us? We can't trust anyone with our secret so how are we supposed to fall in love? And what about kids? You can't have kids if there is no one to love you. I'm just kind of confused. I want someone to love me too. Someday. And I know Gazzy does too. He just doesn't realize it yet…"

Whoa. I had no idea she even thought about that stuff. This is very touchy ground so I have to be careful. As if this was a live minefield and any wrong move could make us all go splat…

"Angel, whoever you and Gazzy choose to be with, whether they have wings or not, is your choice. Yes, we have to keep it a secret, but whoever you're with should be able to accept who you are. Wings and all. If by some crazy reason they can't then they aren't the right person for you. It will take time. For the both of you. Well, actually all of us. Nothing is set in stone. Not me and Fang or Iggy and Nudge. Right now it's great. But my point is that you two will find someone. Maybe even around here if we're here long enough. If we ever get away from the crazies then that's when you know it's time to actually be a little normal. Date, have friends, and just get to be you. You will get your chance. Just let's worry about today for now, and our bigger problems… Does that help any sweetie?"

A couple of hours later, and at least one major crisis solved, and Nudge dealt with, it was time for the news. We have been watching the news every evening waiting for something. They were still flashing the photos, but nothing new. They had dubbed us the 'angels.' Wonder why?

So here we all are crowded around the little TV in the living room, popcorn at the ready. It had become a ritual.

"There have not been any more sightings of the angels. We do have some welcome news. The president of the United States has become interested in the angels. He has released a statement saying any information about them or where they come from would be rewarded. So I would say to these children should they be watching, to contact us. We are just curious about you, and where you come from…."

We all sat there stunned. Not one new thing all week and the fucking president of the United States suddenly takes interest in us. This is just our luck. The fucking president. Evidently I wasn't the only one to think this. The whole flock was suddenly screaming and asking questions all at once.

"Whooooa. Wait a minute. Calm down. We can deal with this. It's just one guy," I said oh-so coherently.

"Max, earth to Max. This isn't just one guy. We're talking about the most powerful man in the country. The commander in chief. He has a whole FUCKING ARMY AT HIS DISPOSAL."

Gazzy?

"Watch your mouth. I don't care if we are in deep shit, you will not speak such language; you are too young."

"I'm as old as you were when we first got out." He was very pissed, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"Okay, way off subject. No point. I just don't like hearing you speak like that—it's too weird for me. And back to the president. Any suggestions?"

I looked around at them all and I was surprised that no one had any. It didn't take long for me to decide that this decision could wait another day or ten. Very leaderly of me isn't it?

Later on that night Fang and I were in the oak tree talking about the events of today. Everyone else was either in bed or occupied. Nudge and Angel went to bed, and Iggy and Gazzy were watching Mythbusters.

"What are we going to do, Fang? I mean, this could be good for us. Think about it. If we could get the new president to help us we could really bring down Itex for good. No more worries. I think it's about time for a little photo shoot of all of us. I think maybe it would be good to let people see us all together. What do you think?"

While I watched him think about it I took in the scenery. It really was beautiful here; the river would feel great on a warm summer night. And you could see the stars out here. No big buildings, no smog, just mountains and sky. Fang interrupted my musings by giving me the answer I wanted.

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I think you're right. We need them to know how many of us there are. And it will get the president's attention. So when do we leave?"

He was getting a little buzzed just thinking about it. I knew it would be a little exciting for the younger members as well. A lot more at stake. Our futures.

"We need to organize everything, plan it out, and get our gear together… Maybe a hotel this time. I'm way sick of having to stay in caves and eat desert rat. And we could call ahead and reserve our rooms so as not to drag attention when we get there. We'll Google the park we choose and see what is near. It'll be easier. What do you think?"

"Yeah, we could go ahead and get started tonight if you'd like. Pick a place from the list and Google it. Then see what supplies we will need to pick up. That's half the work finished, or we could….."

"Fang," it was more of a moan. But hey, what would you do if he were kissing your neck, and nibbling some really good spots? Whoa wait. Problems. Got to fix problems.

Later…

"Wait, we really do need to get everything in order. I wanna leave at dusk tomorrow. Mmm. Fang please…"

Finally giving up, he shrugged his shoulders and we took flight to go over everything with the others.

_**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and the favorites. I love them. They make me very happy. I want more reviews, please. If you alert it, or favorite it please take the 10 seconds to leave a review. It makes me want to write. Thanks… Oh! And one more thing I want to give a very special thanks to Hillary for being oh so great and betaing this in record time….**_


End file.
